


Seas of Art

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/F, SDR2 Chapter 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people commented and said this was good so read with caution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seas of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should continue my ongoing fic  
> Me: writes crappy soapies instead

Graciously good, yet  
Rather set in her ways,  
Everyone noticed,  
Everyone smiled,  
To her pictures, they went wild,  
In the pictures of Mahiru Koizumi.

Nobody liked the younger,  
Good for nothing, anyway,  
Saionji Hiyoko was her name.

 

Demonic, they'd say  
Evil, they'd say,  
Very well,  
It was them who made her that way.

Lonely was her life,  
Isolated in fear,  
Sneering behind her cowardly tears,  
Hiding what she was.

Die! Die, Die!  
Always those threats.  
Never letting up.

Crying would give her sympathy, and maybe  
Even friends.  
Really though, she didn't trust them, and she didn't want the hate again.

 

Father of laziness,  
Every night she ran the home,  
Mother off taking pictures of Rome.  
It seemed that she,  
Never saw the value of he,  
Insisting on being the mother.  
Still she cared, for his life,  
To that was not something to be sacrificed.

Piercing green eyes,  
Her mother would say,  
Opinions were cruel, in a way.  
Though she loved what she did,  
Often, she wanted a friend, a  
Girl she could talk to.

Rather she became a wife of her own,  
Alone with no husband, always at home,  
Perhaps that wasn't quite it,  
Hesitantly, she thought that that might not fit,  
Even though her dad was not to blame for it,  
Rather she nearly screamed and threw a fit.

 

I am a bully.  
I am a meanie.  
I am the one who makes fun of Souda's beanie.

I am the girl of just a few words.  
I am the girl who continues to hurt.

I am the girl who can't tie a knot,  
I am the girl who's nose fills with snot,  
I am the girl who never felt hot.

I am the girl who puts me before others,  
I am the girl who needs a mean older brother.

I am the girl who needs to apologize.

I am the girl who needs to stop with the lies.

I am the girl who deserves to die.

 

I am the girl who offered her help,  
I am the girl who is destined for hell.  
I am the girl that was to have no fun.  
I am the girl who was to never love anyone.

I am the girl who took her under my wing,  
I am the girl who became friends with the "thing."

I am the girl who tied a small knot,  
I am the girl who wiped her snot.

I am the girl she clung on to.  
I am the girl she hung on to.  
I am the girl who was gone, too.

She was real.  
She was real.  
She lived to be herself.  
She didn't live for anyone else.

I only wanted to be her friend,  
I don't want my life to end.

"Hypocrite, hypocrite,"  
They'd say to me.  
"Keep her some place where she can't be seen!"  
"All she ever does is be mean!"

She spilled herself out,  
She broke her bubble.  
But in the end,  
It was worth the trouble.

Knot-tier.  
Non-crier.  
Never-ever-was-a-liar.  
Tear-wiper.  
Enemy-sniper.  
Forever-accepting Mahiru.  
Friend?

Tear-jerker.  
Antisocial-worker.  
People-hater.  
Bully-rater.

 

How  
        did  
              she  
                     make  
                               me  
                                     want  
                                              her?

 

I love her.  
I love her.  
Why do I love her?

Act before I think,  
Gone in a blink.  
Lover?

Lover?

Letter?

Friends...

Forever? 

 

Why?! Why?!  
Why is she dead?!  
A baseball bat, straight to the head!

This isn't fair...  
That wasn't the end...  
All I wanted to be...  
Was her ~~girl~~ friend.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 now formats text pasted from Pages life is beautiful


End file.
